Stage 6
'''Stage 6 '''is a stage in Death Mode. It has 3 rounds with easy opponents. Obstacle The obstacle in Stage 6 is the Fort. It is a wall with a gate and every now and then it comes out of the ground in front of the goals so the ball can't go in; it also stops almost every power shot. When you stand there when the fort comes out of the ground, it pushes you aside, and it can also lock you up in your goal. In the first two matches of Stage 6, those with the minions, the gate is pulled up in front of both goals, in the match with the boss there is only one gate in front of the boss's goal. The boss of Stage 6 is Germany and he wears the UFO Costume. Tips & Tricks You could use certain power shots even if the fort is in front of your opponent's goal. Although it won't go in, it might make your opponent disappear or knock him out, so as soon as the fort is gone you can score. Watch out though, because if you do it wrong it might bounce back into your own goal instead. You can also get rid off your opponent by means of the costume you are wearing. As long as the fort is in front of your opponent's goal, try not to concede yourself, because in this Stage it's quite hard to turn the game around. The best thing to do in this stage is keeping the ball with you and wait until the ford has disappeared into the ground and then shoot or use your power shot. What might work is jump over your opponent so you have kind of eliminated him, wait until the fort has disappeared and then you can kick it in! The best character by far to use in Stage 6 is France. It seems like his power shot is made for bypassing this obstacle: If you use France's Underground Shot around midfield, the ball will come up in the goal, behind the fort! Characters that do good in this Stage as well are USA if you use his shot right in front of the gate, Mon-K (his air shot only) and Australia, because he teleports the ball forward into the goal in his ground shot if you use it close to the fort. Maybe some other characters with power shots that make the ball start a bit in front of them are good to use here as well. For maximum defense, you can let the fort close you up inside your own goal and rush out to clear the ball when the fort is down, returning back to your goal just as the gate locks up the goal again. Reward You will be rewarded by 600 points if you win the first two matches and 1,200 if you beat Germany. Category:Stages in Death Mode Category:Stages with 3 Rounds Category:Stages with Variable Opponents